movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Star Wars
Tom and Jerry: Star Wars ''(also known as ''Tom and Jerry: Star Wars Episode IV - A New Hope)'' ''is an upcoming direct-to-video animated adventure family feature film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, 20th Century Fox, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Lucasfilm Ltd and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. This film is coming soon on Digital HD and will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on TBA. ''From the Studios That Brought You: ''Star Wars Episode IV - A New Hope, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and The Mouse Queen and her troops (voice by Richard Kind, Jennifer Hale, Kath Soucie, Amy Pemberton and Jeff Bergman) get involved in the Rebel-Alliance's fight to end the Galactic Empire led by the Sith-Lord Emperor Palpatine and his apprentice Darth Vader and his Siamese evil cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. The pair team up with some surviving Jedi such as Luke Skywalker as well as the Ghost Crew and Princess Leia in their fight to foil the Sith's plans to use the Death Star to conquer. Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and the Mouse Queen and her troops fighting with his Jedi knights to fight the three evil Hench Cats named Tin, Pan and Alley into the space with Darth Vader. The Sith-Lord Emperor kill the first blue-uniformed soldiers mice and bit of blood and he died in Mouse Queen's arms. At the end of the film The Mouse Queen kisses Jerry in his lips to make fall in love and Tom, Tuffy and troops laughs at him into the space. Songs * Tom and Jerry Theme Song (Played by Scott Bradley) * Star Wars Theme Song (Played by John Williams) Characters * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops. In this movie, he is Jyn Erso's pet cat. * Jerry - (also known as Uncle Jerry or Mr. Jerry) A brown-orange mouse, and who is The Mouse Queen's fiancé, Tuffy's uncle, Tom's rival and a good friend of Troops the blue uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he is Luke Skywalker's pet mouse. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse and who is Jerry's Nephew, The Mouse Queen and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Han Solo's pet mouse. * The Mouse Queen - A light-grey mouse in a blue-dress with a yellow crown and Jerry Mouse's love-interest, Tuffy's friend and a good friend Tom Cat into the space. * Troops, The Mouse Queen's blue-uniformed soldiers and a good friend of Jerry Mouse, Tuffy Mouse and Tom Cat into the space with the Mouse Queen, Jerry, Tuffy and Tom. In this movie, the first troops blue-uniformed soldiers got kill by the Sith-Lord Emperor. *Droopy - A white bulldog, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's best friend into the space. * Luke Skywalker - son of Jedi-Knight Anakin Skywalker and Ambassador Padme Amidala. Brave, kindly, wise, jolly, honorable, and loyal. Blonde. * Jyn Erso - a rebel-soldier who becomes Luke's love-interest and eventual wife. Feisty, kindly, jolly, sarcastic, wise, loyal, and honorable. * Princess Leia, heir to Alderann and Luke's sister. Feisty, benevolent, loyal, jolly, sarcastic, and wise. * Ezra, a Jedi who is a rebel. * Sabine Wren, a Mandolorian artist and warrior who is a part on the Alliance as well as Ezra's love interest and eventual wife. Feisty, benevolent, loyal, jolly, sarcastic, and intelligent. She wears Mandolorian armour which is many-coloured. A talented martial artist, marksman, artist, tracker, and scout. She wields a darksabre, a wrist-laser, a flamethrower, a jetpack-mounted rocket-launcher, an electro-staff, two plasma-blasters, and a vibro-knife. * Zeb, a seasoned Lasat-Guard. Gruff and sarcastic but noble. He wields a bo-rifle. * Hera, a Twi'lek pilot who is Kanan's wife. Feisty, benevolent, jolly, sarcastic, loyal, and wise. She wields a laser-pistol, a doiuble-bladed lightsabre, an electro-staff, and a vibro-knife. * Han Solo, a smuggler turned rebel. Gruff, cynical, and sarcastic but noble. * Ahsoka, a Torguta Jedi who was Anakin's apprentice. Feisty, kind, jolly, wise, sarcastic, and loyal. She wields two paired lightsabres which form a double-bladed lightsabre with snow-coloured points *Chewbacca, * Padme Amidalla: Anakin's wife. * Luminara: * Yoda, former leader to the Jedi-Order's High Council and a spiritual mentor to Luke. Benevolent, wise, valiant, jolly, and loyal. * Obi-Wan, a former member from the Jedi-Order's High Council and former mentor to Anakin who acts as the first mentor to Luke. Wise, noble, just, jolly, and sarcastic. He is in his fifties but appears older since the twin suns aged his body up. * Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan's mentor and a fallen Jedi * Commander Recks: A clone-trooper who'd served under Anakin Skywalker. One of the few who denied order 66 due to the chip surgically removed by Lieutenant Kiks. * Commander Cody: A clone-trooper who'd served under Obi-Wan Kenobi. One of the ones who obeyed Order 66. Seen on flashbacks. * Captain Feok: A clone-trooper who'd been a member of the Coruscant Guard, the clone-troopers who act as police. One of the ones who denied Order 66 due to the chip surgically removed by Lieutenant Kiks. * Lieutenant Kiks: A clone-trooper who'd been field-medic to Anakin's group. One of the ones who denied Order 66 due to surgically removing the chip. * Lieutenant Yuo: A clone-trooper who'd been a member of the Coruscant Guard. One of the ones who denied Order 66 due to surgically removing the chip. * Sergeant Gluk: A clone-trooper who'd been a member of the Coruscant Guard. One of the ones who denied Order 66 due to surgically removing the chip. * Lieutenant Fives: A clone-trooper who served as an Advanced Recon Commando on Anakin's group. The one who found out about Order 66 but was slain due to Emperor Palpy's deception. Seen on flashbacks. * Colonel Yuralen: A former Republic member who was deceived into joining the Empire. He changes sides to the Rebel-Alliance when he learns the truth of the Emperor being a Sith. * Emperor Palpatine, leader to the Galactic Empire. A Sith-lord who is Yoda's dark counterpart. A human from Naboo. The one who'd pulled strings on both sides in the Clone Wars which bestowed him power to forge the Empire. * Count Dooku: A former Jedi and Qui-Gon's old mentor as well as a former apprentice to Yoda who become Palpatine's second apprentice and a leading member to the Seperatists as well as General Grievous's mentor on the Clone War. Seen on flashbacks. *Jabba the Hutt: * Hondo Ohanka: *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, a Jedi-Knight as well as Luke and Leia's dad who'd become a Sith named Darth Vader. *Admiral Skreed: A member of the Galactic Empire and one of Emperor Palpy's most loyal followers, easily seen for the cyber-eye he got before the Clone-War. *Tin, Pan, and Alley... three Siamese cat-rogues. On the movie, they serve Jabba the Hutt *Boba Fett - A bounty hunter in Mandolorian armour. Revealed to'd been cloned from Jango Fett, a bounty hunter who served Count Dooku before the Clone-War. *Jango Fett: A bounty hunter in Mandolorian armour who was Boba Fett's dad and a follower to Count Dooku. Shown on flashbacks * Grand Admiral Thrawn: A member of the Imperial Fleet, * Grand Muth Tarkin: A former Republic admiral turned Imperial governer and owner of the Death-Star. * General Grievous: A cybernetic Kaleesh-warlord from the Seperatists during the Clone-War. Seen on flashbacks. * Darth Maul: A Zabrak who was the Emperor's first apprentice and an old enemy of Obi-Wan. Seen on flashbakcs. * Darth Bane: A human-Sith known to'd forged the Law of Two and the Sith-order which led to Palpatine. Seen on flashbacks and as a hologram * Pozoy: A Gungan bounty-hunter who keeps causing trouble for the group. Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Jennifer Hale as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Jeremy Levy as Luke Skywalker * Yuri Lowenthal as Anakin Skywalker * Lara Jill Miller as Jyn Erso * Laura Bailey as Princess Leia * Colleen O'Shaugnessey as Padme Amidalla * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Jeff Bergman as Droopy, Troops * Tiya Sircar as Sabine * Vanessa Marshal as Hera * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Dee Bradley Baker as Commander Recks, Commander Cody, Commander Gregor, Commander Wulff, Captain Foek, Lieutenant Kiks, Lieutenant Fives, Lieutenant Yao, Sergeant Blunk, Boba Fett, Jango Fett * Steven Blum as Zeb * Tom Kane as Colonel Yuralen * Tim Curry as Emperor Palpatine * Corey Burton as Count Dooku * David Sobolov as General Grievous * Sam Witwer as Darth Maul * Liam Neeson as Qui-Gon Ginn * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jabba, * Frank Oz as Yoda * Kirby Morrow as Wicket * Seth Rogen as Macks * Catherine Zeta Jones as Luminara * Tara Strong as Syb, * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley * Jim Cummings as Hondo * Clancy Brown as Admiral Skreed * David Warner as Grand Muth Tarkin * ??? as Grand Admiral Thrawn * Mark Hamill as Darth Bane * Jason Spisak as Pozoy * Marc Thompson as the Storyteller Quotes * Storyteller: A long time ago in a galaxy far way..... there was once the Galactic Republic. It had been around since humans forged alliances with so much species. Peace and justice reigned thanks to the Jedi-Order, force-sensitivie beings who defended them from dark forces such as the force-sensitive conquerers known as the Sith. Sadly, all changed when the Clone-Wars gave a Sith-Lord the chance to turn the Republic to the Galactic Empire where he led as Emperor Palpatine. All hope seemed lost. But where darkness roams, there would be light. * Obi-Wan: For centuries, the Jedi were keepers of peace, justice, equality, and fairness for the Galactic Republic. Before the Galactic Empire under the Sith. Tom: Sith? Obi-Wan: Our counterparts. Sith were founded by Jedi gone to the dark side. Force-users who sought conquest. Many roamed. We presumed 'em gone. But one known as Darth Bane was a sly one. He forged an order of Sith.... two... a master and apprentice... leading to one... Emperor Palpatine, assisted by my former apprentice who became Darth Vader. My former apprentice betrayed and ended your father as he betrayed us. * Darth Bane: The Sith ended eachother. Prey of their own greed and arrogance. I was the sole-survivor. I forged my Law of Two, passing my knowledge to Darth Zabrak. I forged a legacy leading to the one you call Emperor. You come before me. Give to the dark side. * Tom: By. Jabba's tubby. C-3P0: Uh... keep from saying so. He'd hear and get you fed to a rancor he owns. * Admiral Skreed: The Jedi were weak. Crippled by their compassion to do neccessary sacrifices. Sith bring order. They know which must be done. Force brings order. * Colonel Yuralen: Oh, Yoda. I'd been a boob. * Grand Admiral Thrawn: To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy..... their philosophy, their tactics, and their arts. * Jerry: Obi-Wan. You lied to us. Obi-Wan: I told you... Jerry: A lie which be half the truth.... the blackest of lies. * Count Dooku: I sense fear on you, coward. Anakin: Funny. I sense it on you, hypocrite. * Padme: I know you can do it. Ahsoka: Padme. You always believed when many doubted. Thus be why I admired you. A worthy Jedi. * Emperor Palpatine: So touching you'd help Vader.... although he betrayed you. Luke Skywalker: You used the guy. Sabine: Yep. And set certain events up... such as setting up Mummy. Jyn and I researched. Jyn: The Tuskjen Raiders far from foudn her by themselves. It was you who helped. You set her up to taint Anakin. And more. There was zero affair between Anakin's wife and Obi-Wan. You deceived. You also deceived. Darth Plaguis far from found the secret. All deceit. Darth Vader: WHAT? Jerry: See. Todl you. Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate fantasy violence, mild threat, injury detail, language. * Suggested Running Times: 135 Minutes (NTSC), 129 Minutes (PAL). * This film is coming soon on Digital HD & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on May 28, 2019. * Jeremy Levy voices Luke Skywalker with the voice done for Bumblebee on Transformers: Cyberverse * Yuri Lowenthal voices Anakin Skywalker with the voice he done for Jason Todd/Red Hood on Batman: Ninja * Laura Bailey voices Leia with the voice done for Mary Jane on Spider-Man (2018 game) * Colleen O'Shaugnessey voices Padme with the voice done for Sora on the Digimon franchise * Mark Hamill reprises the role of Darth Bane he played on Star Wars: Clone Wars * Catherine Zeta Jones who voices Luminara be known to'd been Marina on Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Sala on The Phantom (1996), Elena Montero on The Mask of Zorro ''and The Legend of Zorro, Scheherazade on ''1001 Nights (1990), Beatriz Enríquez de Arana on Christopher Columbus: The Discovery, ''Rose Winters on ''Dad's Army (2016), Maya on The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, ''Catherine II on on ''Catherine the Great, '' Isabella Paradine on ''Titanic (1996), and Olivia de Havilland on Feud: Bette and Joan * Kevin Michael Ricahrdson reprises the role of Jabba which he played on Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Tim Currey and reprise the role of Emperor Palpatine and Count Dooku which they played on Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Tom Kane reprises the role of Yuralen from Star Wars: The Clone Wars * David Sobolov voices General Grievous with the voice been Shockwave on Transformers: Prime, Grodd on The Flash (2014) and Justice League Action, Blitzwing on Bumblebee, and Draks on the Marvel cartoons. * Jason Spisak voices Poqoy with the voice done for the Scorpion on Spider-Man (2018 game) * Marc Thomson reprises the role of the storyteller he played on Star Wars Audiobooks Culturual References * The bantha stampede be homage to the rhinoceros stampede from Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Jerry scolded Obi-Wan for lying and says how a lie which be half the truth being the blackest of lies.... a well-known quote from L. Thompson. * The music from the scene when Qui-Gon reveals the old days of the Republic and how Anakin became Darth Vader be similar to the Gallifrey theme from the recent Doctor Who * Ahsoka, Ezra, Sabine, and Jyn do a call similar to the one done by the tiel character of the Tarzan franchise. * Zeb cries 'It's clobbering time', the catchphrase of Ben Grimm/The Thing from the Marvel Comics. * Darth Vader's last words be a rephrase of the last words from the main character of William Shakespoeare's Hamlet. * Commander Gregor says 'Keep from panicking', Commander Wulf saying 'You sure it's wise', and Sergeant Blunk saying 'You stupid punk' be homages to Dad's Army * The scene with the mine-field and the map be homage to Captain Cook ''from ''BlackAdder Goes Forth. '' * Tom says to Butch 'Say hello to our robotic, little friend' before R2 strikes... homage to ''Scarface. * Jerry compared Colonel Yuralen to Field-Marshal Edwin Rommel, head for the Nazi-Party's Afrikan Korps on World-War 2 * Jerry compared Grand Admiral Thrawn to Sun Tzu, a legendary general and philosopher from China known for the book known as The Art of War * Jerry compared Admiral Skreed to Field-Marshal Haig, head for the UK Army known for sacrificial tactics on World War 1. * The Emperor's Royal Guard keep shouting 'Stand back from the Emperor's Royal Guard'... homage to the Royal Guard of England. * An Imperial Royal Guard does impressive moves with two paired lightsabres only to be shot down by Ezra with a Force-Blast.... homage to Raiders of the Lost Ark * When Princess Leia gets car wash brushes, Princess Leia's hairstyle resembles Candace's hairstyle from Phineas and Ferb. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png 0A538C3E-2CEB-4D42-9CB9-3962181D3E21.png 2000px-Star Wars Logo.svg.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Star Wars Characters.jpg|Star Wars Characters Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:War Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Lucasfilm Ltd Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment